


Abyssus Abyssum Invocat

by Vyslante



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Discovery, Sea Monsters
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27348811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vyslante/pseuds/Vyslante
Summary: Sur un prompt de Leiane : « Une nouvelle forme de vie encore inconnue a été découverte. Votre personnage fait partie de l'équipe devant déterminer si cet organisme est dangereux ou non, s'il faut le protéger ou non »
Kudos: 3





	Abyssus Abyssum Invocat

« Le mal de mer, eh ? »

La voix bourrue d'Hoel me sort de ma rêverie, et je lève la tête, quittant le sillage de l'étambot des yeux. Lui-même, accoudé comme moi au bastingage, ne me regarde pas. Il a comme à son habitude le regard fixé sur l'horizon.

« Ah, non », lui expliqué-je. « C'est pas une mer d'huile comme celle-là qui arrivera à me décrocher l'estomac. Non, c'est plus… le mal du pays ». Il ne répond pas verbalement, mais je peux voir un de ses sourcils se lever, et je poursuis. « Là, en se penchant pour ne voir que l'eau, on pourrait presque croire que l'on est sur Thalassa. Alors que dès que je lève la tête… » Je ne finis pas la phrase, me contentant d'un ample geste des bras, englobant le ciel — un ciel d'un bleu si profond qu'il en paraît violacé, à mille lieues de l'aigue-marine des cieux de mon monde natal.  
« Oh », fait Heol, simplement, d'un ton compréhensif. « J'ai connu ça, à l'époque. Je ne dirais pas qu'on s'y habitue complètement, mais à force de faire des missions aux quatre coins de la Confédération, tout finit par se mélanger, et, avant que l'on ait le temps de le réaliser, on n'est même plus choqué par le nombre variable des lunes de chaque paysage nocturne.  
– Ah, alors ça, tu vois, ça ne m'a jamais dérangé. Thalassa a une demi-douzaine de lunes et de satellites en tous genres, alors quelques une de plus ou de moins… », ajouté-je avec un sourire. Hoel, lui, rit franchement.

Notre conversation est soudainement stoppée par la disparition du vrombissement des moteurs. L'écume, à la proue, disparaît derechef. Nous nous relevons, prenant la direction du Central Opérations : nous n'avons pas encore été appelés, mais nous avons l'habitude de ce genre de situations.

« Hoel, Mawlenn, ramenez-vous au labo—» Effectivement, le Pacha avait la main sur son micro quand il nous vit arriver. « Ah, c'est malin », lâche-t-il en cessant son message. « J'apprécie votre rapidité, mais c'est au labo qu'on a besoin de nous.  
– Que se passe-t-il ? », demande Hoel.  
« Ils ont enfin fait la prise qu'ils attendaient tant », répond l'intéressé, nous enjoignant de le suivre en sortant du C.O. « Je n'ai pas plus de détails pour l'instant, mais ça avait l'air assez majeur ».

Nous le laissons nous précéder à travers les coursives étroites du navire, prenant soin de baisser la tête à chaque passage d'écoutille. Pour un bâtiment océanique, le _Louise-Amélie Leblois_ ressemble étrangement aux vaisseaux spatiaux que j'ai pu avoir l'occasion d'emprunter : mêmes corridors à la largeur discutable, mêmes portes étanches à intervalles réguliers, mêmes tuyaux et gaines électriques courant au plafond, même mousse ignifugée tapissant les cloisons, même manque constant d'espace dans chacune des pièces. C'est logique, je suppose, les contraintes étant assez similaires dans un certain nombre de domaines, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver ça perturbant. Je dois bien reconnaître un des avantage qu'a le _Leblois_ : un accès à l'extérieur. Les spatiaux peuvent baver tant qu'ils veulent à propos de l'incomparable vue du néant éthéré ou que sais-je, ça ne battra jamais un hublot que l'on peut simplement ouvrir.

Enfin, nous arrivons face à une dernière écoutille, cette fois fermée. Hoel tape un code sur le pupitre idoine et la porte s'ouvre en un chuintement pneumatique, dévoilant un espace encombré. Le laboratoire est, sur le papier, l'un des plus grands compartiments du navire, mais il est rempli de tant d'appareillages que l'on ne peut que s'y sentir engoncé.

« Ah, vous voilà ! », s'exclame Asthel en nous voyant entrer. Pourquoi s'obstine-t-il à porter une blouse blanche alors qu'il est loin de toute paillasse et toute expérimentation pouvant nécessiter une protection, personne ne le sait, même si nous suspectons qu'il essaye juste de se donner un style. En vain, si je puis me permettre. « Voyez donc ce que nous avons remonté ! », renchérit-il en désignant un aquarium derrière lui. Vide.

Une seconde de silence passe.

« ...qu'avez-vous remonté ? », ose finalement demander le Pacha, brisant notre hésitation commune.  
« Ah, pardon », balaye l'intéressé d'un revers de la main, « approchez-vous, ce n'est pas bien grand. »

Hoel, le pacha et moi-même échangeons un regard dubitatif avant de s'approcher du récipient. Inutilement, de toute évidence, puisqu'il y a en effet quelque chose à l'intérieur. Un vague grain noirâtre, nageant en boucle, agitant frénétiquement ce qui semble lui servir de nageoires. En se concentrant, on peut même distinguer des espèces d'yeux.

« Cher équipage », commence Asthel, « vous avez devant vous le premier spécimen captif d'Ineï.  
– ...c'est une blague ?  
– Au contraire ! »

Une nouvelle fois, la déclaration du scientifique est accueillie par un silence incrédule. Cette… miette serait un ineï ?

« Vous essayez de me dire », lâche finalement Hoel d'un ton agacé, « que l'ineï, le 'terrible' ineï, la source du naufrage des expéditions de première et seconde vagues, la bête tenue responsable pour un certain nombre de disparitions mystérieuse, le 'redoutable fantômes des eaux d'Alliance-Maui', serait… ça ?  
– Indubitablement ». Il rayonne de fierté. « Les tests ADN sont formels, ce petit bonhomme correspond à 100% à toutes les traces que nous avons pu retrouver jusqu'ici.  
– Sans vouloir remettre en question votre expertise », non, bien entendu, ça ne serait pas le genre du Vieux de remettre en cause nos spécialités… « Vous en êtes tout à fait certain ?  
– Et bien, je veux bien reconnaître l'incongruité de la chose, mais…   
– Quand même ! », l'interrompt à nouveau le Pacha, « Cette larve ne peut pas être responsable de quoi que ce soit !  
– C'est à dire…  
– Je dois dire qu'il est difficile de croire qu'une si petite chose puisse être responsable des maux dont on l'accuse », commente Hoel, plus posément.  
« Ah, ce n'est pas mon domaine », s'excuse Asthel, tapotant nerveusement de la main sur sa cuisse, « mais je ne vois pas d'autre explication. Les tests sont formels.  
– Bah ! Si ce risible truc est vraiment le légendaire ineï, je veux bie— »

Le bruit d'un impact contre du verre coupe sa phrase. D'un seul mouvement, nous nous tournons vers l'aquarium. Son occupant a cessé sa nage circulaire, cherchant à la place à rentrer en contact avec la paroi. Constatant que nous le regardons tous les quatre — une seconde, comment pourrait-il savoir ça ? Pourquoi est-ce l'analogie qui m'est venue en premier à l'esprit ? Pourquoi dirait-on que ces yeux fixent le—

« Hey, vous êtes au courant que le 'risible truc' est juste là et vous entend ? »


End file.
